Model Mania
by THE Mrs. Edward Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen was a lonely vampire who hasn’t had a girl that he really loved for a while.. until he found Tina, the sexy and seductive French model, and her best friend Bella, the gorgeous and flirtatious London model. Both Tina and Bella have fallen for
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if you hate this but… it is my first fan fiction story and I'm really bad at all this

**Sorry if you hate this but… it is my first fan fiction story and I'm really bad at all this! Please review, and give me advice!**

**I wanna give a shout out to my best friend Tina! Ily Tins soooo much and I hope you love my story!**

**Disclaimer(I have no idea what a disclaimer is): I own nothing… except the idea I guess… **

EdPOV-

I sat in front of my black grand piano and slowly strode my fingers across the keys. I was as bored as ever and didn't know what to do with myself.

My girlfriend, Denise, a hot skinny, blonde with big breasts and a nice ass, was out of town with her family. I never liked Denise, she was stupid as a post and boring, but the making out and sex was worth it.

I started playing the piano and got bored after a while, so I decided to drop into my brother's room. My brother's name was Jasper and he was a complete man whore. He'd bring about 9-11 different girls home each week and not to talk if you know what I mean. He was popular and hot, like the rest of my family, and he was on the football team, which made him 20 times more likeable. He dated all the cheerleaders and popular girls, and even the drama girls. If a girl was hot, she would date Jasper, or has already dated him.

I walked down the hall slowly and quietly, hearing voices getting louder and louder as I approached the sacred room of sex, as I called it. When I came a few feet away from the closed door, I stopped to hear what was going on, and soon after I understood.

"_Oh Jaaasssppperr!" I heard a girl moan from inside._

" _Oh so you like that, well maybe you will like this even more!" I heard Jasper say and I pictured him with a big smirk on his face._

"_AHHHH!" The girl screamed in pleasure._

'_That's it, I think they've had enough fun!' I thought to myself._

I slowly turned the door knob and entered the room to see Jasper on top of a brunette girl about 17 years old. Oh, and did I mention they were both naked! I coughed loudly, making the girl scream in embarrassment. Jasper looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"_Get the fuck out of my room, bastard!" he screamed, obviously upset._

"_Take it easy Jasper, I just came to tell you to keep it down, I can here you guys moaning from down the fucking hall!" I spat out._

Jasper's face twisted into rage and I quickly ran out and slammed the door before he could say anything else. I knew I was screwed later but it was worth it. As soon as I was out of the room, the moaning continued and I felt as though I was going to barf. I made my way back to my room, thinking about Denise and me having sex and how I missed it.

'_Man I'm really horny' I thought._

I know she would be back in 3 weeks, but I really don't think I could last that long. So I decided it was time to move on. I picked up my cell and dialed Denise's number, and after about 2 rings she picked up.

"_Hey Eddie Bear!" she squeaked._

"_Hey." I said, even I heard the nervousness in my voice._

There was a moment of silence and then I heard a sigh.

"_Denise, I'm sorry, I wanna break up." I said coldly._

"_Ok, well… ummm bye." She said sadly, I knew she was hurt bad._

"_Bye…" And that was it._

Well, I was once again a free guy, single and waiting to find that special girl again. I don't remember when the last time I was in love was, but I do remember who she was. Her name was Violet, and she was not only gorgeous, but smart and funny. We dated for 2 years, until she died. She was 15 years old and the doctors found out she had lung cancer. No one saw it coming, and when the found it, it was too late. I was depressed for 8 months, and the finally started dating. Ever since Violet died, I've been looking for another girl like her to patch up my frozen heart. I layed on my bed and gazed at the ceiling until me cell started ringing on my desk.

'_Seasons of loooovvvee, looovvveee, love love love, Seasons off love….. ' It played._

I picked it up quickly.

"_Hello, Edward Cullen speaking." I answered sensually._

"_Yes, Hello this is …. " _

_**OMG who is talking to Edward and why?! Sorry cliff hanger… Well the next chapter will be up as soon as I get 3 reviews.. So here's and idea: REVIEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Good News for Edward

'Shit I just accidently tried flirting with my principal

**Edward does something naughty to him self in this chapter later on. SORRY! It's a pretty boring chapter.**

_**Replay of before:**_

**EdPOV-**

**I laid on my bed and gazed at the ceiling until me cell started ringing on my desk.**

'_**Seasons of loooovvvee, looovvveee, love love love, Seasons off love….. 'It played.**_

**I picked it up quickly.**

"_**Hello, Edward Cullen speaking." I answered sensually.**_

"_**Yes, hello this is …. " **_

"_Yes, hello this is Tanya Burgon, your principal speaking." She answered calmly._

'_Shit I just accidently tried flirting with my principal!' I though._

"_Oh, Is there anything I can help you wit?" I asked nervously._

"_Why yes, I am aware you have an older sister, Rosalie Cullen, am I correct?" She asked._

"_Ummm.. yes." I was a little confused._

"_Well, our school is expecting the arrival of 2 foreign exchange students from Europe, and we were wondering if your family would be interested in providing a home for them during their visit in America." She pleaded._

'_Hell yeah! Two foreign chicks from Europe, man I hope they are hot. I wonder if they are good in bed,' My mind wandered off._

"_Hello?!" Mrs. Burgon questioned the silence._

"_Yes, we would be ecstatic to invite them into our home." I stated happily._

"_Why thank you Edward, be sure to tell your mother and father thank you on my behalf. They will be arriving in 2 days." _

"_I will, good bye." I quickly hung up my cell and thought to myself._

Suddenly Jasper barged into my room, about to yell until he saw the dreamy look I had on my face.

"_Whats with you?!" He questioned sternly._

'_Im not telling him, im keeping the babes all to myself!'_

"_Nothing." I said calmy._

"_You are a freak, Im outta here weirdo!" He walked out of my room abruptly._

I just smirked and continued day dreaming about the goddess' that were going to be in my house. I smiled harder when I thought about the sex that was in my future.

I felt my cock harden, and ran to my comp, quickly turning on a saved video I had of these Lesbos making out. I pulled my pants down and my boxers as well, and started rubbing my cock- across the top and the sides/giving slight squeezes here and there- and the pleasure started flowing through it_._ After a while, I couldn't keep myself from moaning.

"_Uhhhhh!!" I moaned loudly._

And then, it was over. I pulled my boxers and my pants up. Turned of my comp, and ran to the bathroom to wash my hands.

'_I cant wait till im making those European chics groan and moan out my name!' _

I laid in bed, and slowly closed my eyes, thinking about my future lovers, and drifted into sleep. That whole night I dreamed of them, and I have never been so happy in my life, since Violet.

**Sorry about the ending… I know its weird… and Im sorry Edward is such a perv- LIKE OLDER BROTHER LIKE YOUNGER BORTHER!! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
